Space Defenders/The Terrible Destruction
(Intro plays) (Intro ends) (the episode starts off with a mother holding a baby) (another baby is in a crib) (Then a huge spaceship comes) Mother:Huh? (Aliens drop from the spaceship) (Aliens start destroying things) Mother:What the heck? (Aliens start coming inside the mother house) (The mother put the babies inside the crib) (The aliens start aiming their guns at the mother) ???(Offscreen):Stop (It reveals to be Trax) Trax:Got the power stone. Lets get outta here (Then someone goes through the window and fight Trax) King of Planet Z: I will not let you do that, Trax. Trax:Oh look who it is, my dumb brother. What do you want? King of Planet Z:That power stone. I know what you are going to do with it and it's not good. Trax:What are you going to do? Tell mama? Oh wait she is dead. Just Get out of here. King of planet Z:Won't let you do that (King of planet Z gets his staff out) (Trax adds the power stone to his sword) (The sword unleash a powerful slash on the king) (The king then gets blast out of the house) King of Planet Z:Man that's strong. (He jumps on the car and then goes back in the house) (King of Planet Z hits Trax with his staff) (He kicks Trax in the face then uses his staff to hit Trax in the face) Trax:Ugh! King of Planet Z:Give up and give me the power stone. Trax:Nah. I got a better idea. (Trax throws bombs at the king) (Trax gets out of the house and goes inside his space ship and flies away) King of Planet Z:Oh- (The house explodes) (The king starts coughing) King:Dang it! He got away! (King groans) (Then 2 babies start crying) King:Huh? (He walks to the babies) (He picks both of them up) (He then sees their dead mother laying on the ground) (The king takes the babies to his ship) (He sat them down and start driving his space ship) (Then there was a text that says "13 Years Later") (It shows buildings and orange monsters walking around) (The scene then cuts to Nate and Jay playing a fighting game) Nate:Man you are trash! Jay:Nuh uh! Nate:Yes you are! Jay:If I am trash, then explain that 5 hit combo I did on you! Nate:Pfft, that's just luck. Jay:Sure TV:KO WINNER IS NATE Nate:BOO-YAH. STILL CHAMP. Jay:NUH UH. YOU STILL SUCK Nate:SAYS THE GUY WHO I BEAT 4 TIMES IN A ROW! Jay:Whatever. I am getting a drink. Nate:Yeah go get yourself some loser juice! I will pour some for you! (They get out of Jay's room and go in the kitchen) (Emma goes in the kitchen) Emma:Sup Jay! Hey Nate! Nate:Emma, tell your bro to get good at Super Duper Mega Ultra Ninja Powerful Awesome Warriors! Emma:Well, Jay is always a loser! Jay:Nuh uh! Emma:Yuh-uh! Nate:Even your sister agrees! Haha! (Jay gets mad) (Jay start choking Nate) Jay:Who is the loser now (Nate makes choking sounds) (Emma chuckles) (Emma and Jay's Dad comes in the house) King of Planet Z:Hey kids! (Jay stops choking Nate) Jay:You lucky, my dad is home or I would of kill you! Nate:Nah. Jay:Hey dad! King of Planet Z:What are you guys doing? Jay:Just chilling. Emma:Yep where have you been? It has been a few days since we last saw you. King of Planet Z:Just collecting power stones. Good thing is I stole all of my brother's power stones. Now I can relax! Nate:Yo king, wanna verse me in Super Duper Mega Ultra Ninja Powerful Awesome Warriors! Hopefully you are better than Jay! Jay:PFFFFT! King of Planet Z:Nah I am good. (A loud sound happens) Nate:Huh? Emma:I don't know.... King of Planet Z:Oh no........ Jay:What dad? (A space ship crash into their house) (A figure comes out) Trax:Sup bro! Can you give me my power stones back before these kids going to witness their king dying. King:Kids! Get out of here! This is not going to be pretty. Trax:For you. (Trax tackles the king into a kitchen counter) Jay:You heard him. Lets go! (They get out of the house) (then they were shock when they saw outside) (The screen reveals that there's a huge war) Emma:This is one heck of a blood bath! Jay:Yeah it is! Nate:Wait guys I have an idea. Emma:What is it? Nate:Follow me. (The scene then shows Trax and King fighting) (King uses the power stones and uses it on Trax) King:Give up. Trax:I will give up when I get those power stones! (He tries to attack the king but the king kicks Trax) Trax:Ugh! King:Stop this war brother! Trax:SCREW THAT! (he drop kicks King) (He then stabs his stomach) King:Brother... Trax:Shut up. (Trax then stabs king in the head) (Trax smiles) (He then takes the power stones) Trax:YES! YES! YES! (Then it shows the kids at Nate's house) Jay:What we doing at your house. Nate:Because (He enters into a combo to a room) (the room shows lots and lots of weapons) Jay:Holy cow! Emma:This is amazing! Nate:Get your blasters and stuff. Gonna need a lot of weapons for this! (They get their weapons and then they go back to the city) (They start shooting Trax's henchmen) Jay:Woah. These weapons are cool! Nate:Heck yeah it is! Emma:Time for me to try out this! (Emma starts running really fast and starts killing the henchmen with her gloves) ???(offscreen):Help! Help! Help! Emma:Who said that? Jay:Don't know. (they look where the noise is coming from) (It appears to be a robot boy) Robot boy:Help! (Nate and Jay pull him out) Nate:You ok? Robot boy:Yeah. Jay:You are a robot? Robot Boy:Yep. Emma:What's your name? (The robot looks at Emma) (He then daydreams about him and Emma) Jay(VO):Dude, dude, dude, dude, DUDE! (Robot boy stops day dreaming) Robot boy:The name is Max. Emma:Max? Max:Yeah! Emma:Nice name! Max:T-T-thanks! (Nate notice his arm) Nate:What happen to your arm Max:Got crush during the destruction. Jay:Man. Nate:Maybe I can make you a new arm. Max:Really? You would do that? Nate:Yeah! My dad taught me this when I was like 8! (Then an explosion happen at Jay and Emma's house) Jay:DAD! (Jay uses his jetpack he got from nate and he flies to his dad's house) Nate:Man I should of gotten a jetpack....JAY WAIT UP! (Nate, Max and Emma chase after Jay at foot) (Jay arrives at the house and sees his dad) Jay:DAD! (He runs up to his dad) Jay:Dad, wake up! Wake up! (The others catch up to him) Nate:Jay I don't think he is alive... Jay:Shut up! He is alive! I just know it... (Jay sees his father staff) (He picks it up) (Jay cries) (Emma face starts turning sad and she is crying) Emma:We are going to get through this (she sniffs) Jay:I hope. (Max sees a space ship) Max:Woah. (He walks to the space ship) Nate:Max what are you doing? Max:Lets get revenge! Others:Huh? Max:Trax took our home! We will take his. Jay:I like the way you are thinking! We can also collect the power stones too! Nate:It's too late, he probably has like 50 of them. Jay:There is still more power stones left! We still have time! Come on! I am not giving up! We will kill trax! For my dad and Planet Z! Max:Yeah! And we also need to get me an arm! (Nate smiles) Nate:Ok then! (They go inside a space ship) Emma:Now, how do we drive this thing? Max:I don't know. Nate:I can drive this thing easily! Jay:How many things do we not know about you? Nate:Like 8 things! (Nate starts driving the space ship) (He turns the space ship on) Nate:Now lets blast! (Nothing happens) Nate:What the heck. Jay:Do you know how to drive a space ship? Nate:Yeah! Just shut up! (He turns it on and back on again) Nate:TURN ON! (He hits a part of the space ship) (the space ship starts going max speed) Everyone:AHHHHH! Jay:GOOD JOB MORON! Nate:NO YOU A MORON! Jay:NO YOU! (They were about to fight but then but they both trip and start falling all over the place) (The space ship enters a planet) (Then it crash landed) (The ship explode) Max:Well you are the best driver in the galaxy (Emma chuckles) (Max blushes) Jay:Yeah you are totally the best driver in the galaxy. LOSER! Nate:Shut up moron! Jay:No you shut up! (lights start lighting up around them) Police of the planet:You guys are arrested! Others:Huh? (Credits start playing) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts